O Nascimento De Uma Estrela
by Arthemisys
Summary: Seria a maior batalha de sua vida, mas o seu real destino já estava traçado pelas mãos do deus dos mortos. Conheçam as origens do espectro Esfinge de Faraó. ONESHOT


**O NASCIMENTO DE UMA ESTRELA**

****

**Considerações Iniciais**

_O personagem Esfinge de Faraó não me pertence, mas sim, ao homem mais amado/odiado no mundo dos animes: Massami Kurumada. Quanto aos outros personagens originais que aqui irão aparecer, esses sim foram criados por mim e se encontram na fanfic "O Mistério de Ísis" que está em seu segundo capítulo. _

_Logo no final da fanfic, há um pequeno glossário para um melhor entendimento da narrativa. Bom, agora chega de blá, blá, blá e desejo uma agradável leitura! **\o/ **_

**O Nascimento De Uma Estrela **

**_Por Arthemisys_**

****

**...x...x...x...**

**Esfinge de Faraó**

**...x...x...x...**

O amplo salão estava completamente decorado por inúmeros tipos de tecidos dos mais variados tipos e cores. Não existia a presença de plantas ornamentais, mas a exaustiva combinação de incensos dos mais variados odores e de objetos ricamente trabalhados no mais puro ouro, dava àquele recinto um ar pesado e enigmático. Todos os presentes estavam calados, prestando atenção a apenas uma pessoa. Um homem.

Esse homem tinha uma aparência jovem e vívida. Sua pele morena parecia que nunca tinha sentido sobre si nenhum raio de luz do sol. Seus olhos eram castanho-escuros – muito bem evidenciados pelos traços fortes da pintura que usava em volta desses - e possuíam um formato amendoado que de vez em quando era parcialmente escondido por algumas mechas de seu liso cabelo, que caiam até ombro em um corte reto. Seu porte físico não aparentava força, mas a agilidade que possuía nas mãos era algo realmente notável. Como vestimenta, usava uma túnica branca que lhe cobria até os joelhos e como adorno, apenas uma fina tiara em formato de serpente. Esse homem era conhecido como Rameri e naquele momento, estava exercendo a sua função dentro do Palácio Real: o de músico palaciano do atual imperador do _Kemet_ (atual Egito), o deus _Seth_.

A paciente espera dos convivas do rei chegou ao fim após um último dedilhado feito pelo músico. Não houve a conhecida salva de palmas, pois por mais que quisessem fazê-lo, todos estavam ali também para reverenciar o imperador e sabiam que não era de seu agrado nenhuma manifestação de alegria por parte dos homens e mulheres mortais. Porém, todos ouviram o som compassado de palmas de uma bela mulher que se aproximava do músico com um tímido sorriso nos lábios. Ela era nada mais do que _Néftis_, a esposa de Seth e também deusa e rainha do Kemet.

- Que _Bés_ lhe proteja. A música que tocastes hoje é sem dúvida a mais bela que eu já ouvi durante toda a minha existência! – Néftis exaltava o músico que imediatamente, se curvou em reverência à deusa.

- Obrigado Vossa Alteza. – o rapaz retribuiu sem olhar nos olhos da deusa.

- Agora se retire. – Seth o ordenou com autoridade. Com uma última reverencia, o jovem deixa o recinto. Alguns convivas notaram naquele momento que o pouco sorriso presente nos lábios da esposa do deus Seth se desmanchou completamente.

- Também irei me retirar. – a deusa disse desgostosamente.

- Você não. – Seth respondeu imediatamente. – Como rainha que és, deverá ficar ao meu lado.

A deusa o olhou num misto de ira e tristeza. Como ele assim ordenou, a jovem rainha caminhou cabisbaixa rumo ao seu trono feito de madeira dourada, bem ao lado seu. Acordar a cada dia sabendo que Seth era seu marido e que era o atual Rei do Egito era algo torturante para ela que não conseguia esquecer em nenhum minuto sequer, tudo o que o deus dos desertos fez para tomar o país somente para si. Não conseguia esquecer a dor e o sofrimento que ele impôs a sua amada irmã, a deusa _Ísis_. E pior: ainda não tinha conseguido cicatrizar a grande ferida que a morte de seu verdadeiro amor tinha provocado em seu sofrido coração.

Porém, apesar de todos os seus dramas pessoais, Néftis agraciava muito a música e as artes em geral. Talvez por isso, a sua admiração pelo jovem músico crescia a cada dia que passava e percebendo tal admiração, Seth o nomeou a músico Real e a morar a partir de então dentro dos domínios do Palácio Real. Claro que Rameri aceitou a oferta imediatamente, mesmo não aceitando o irmão mais novo de _Osíris_ – e usurpador da coroa real – no poder. Porém, aquele convite seria de certa forma, bastante proveitoso para o jovem músico. Afinal, Rameri não tinha como planos, o de apenas tocar em festas no Palácio. Sua real intenção ali eram outras.

Logo que saiu dos cômodos reais, Rameri retirou bruscamente o adorno dourado de seu cabelo e deu um suspiro aliviado. Estar na presença de Seth era algo realmente, tedioso. Após caminhar mais algum tempo – sob os olhares desconfiados dos guardas palacianos -, o jovem finalmente chega até o seu aposento, localizado na ala serviçal, onde é recepcionado pelo seu melhor amigo, um cão de pêlo acastanhado, corpo e rabo finos e orelhas pontudas.

- Coragem. – o rapaz diz o nome do animal que fica ainda mais feliz. – Sentiu minha falta? – nesse momento, ele vê um pequeno pedaço de papiro preso à pata dianteira direita do animal. - Perfeito. A diversão vai começar. – o rapaz sussurrou, sorrindo enigmaticamente.

**O ...x...x...x... O**

A noite parecia ser mais assustadora nos pântanos de Buto. As árvores típicas dos mangues estavam sem folhas e seu aspecto retorcido projetava no solo lamacento, sombras que mais pareciam ser fantasmas prontos a atemorizar suas vitimas.

Sem se importar com o cenário, Rameri caminhava pelo lamaçal, compenetradamente. Há muito ele estava esperando aquele aviso e chegou até a imaginar que o plano seria abortado antes mesmo de ser realizado. Ele tinha vários motivos para fazer o que estava preste a fazer. Vingança seria um desses motivos. Mas a recompensa que sem dúvida receberia após a vitória era o seu baluarte principal.

Mesmo com os pensamentos em outras regiões, sua aguçada percepção sentiu que algo o espreitava. Sem demonstrar o alerta, continuou andando, até que o silêncio da noite foi quebrado pelo som de um objeto que rapidamente, perfurava o ar. Seu corpo inclinou-se rapidamente, fazendo com que uma flecha de madeira acabasse por perfurar o tronco de uma árvore que se encontrava por detrás dele.

- Boa noite para você também, Nuíta. – Rameri respondeu ao ver a moça sentada em um tronco de uma planta mais alta.

- Da próxima vez que eu atirar, faça o favor de não desviar, está certo? – a arqueira retrucou após um revirar de olhos.

- Ainda guarda ressentimentos em relação a nós, minha querida?

- "Nós"! Você é louco! – ela outorgou, após descer da árvore com uma agilidade felina. – Vamos, os outros estão esperando por você há horas!

Após mais alguns minutos de caminhada, eles finalmente chegam a uma clareira, onde uma fogueira crepitava no centro. Rameri contou sete pessoas: um homem jovem, mas de ar responsável, dois rapazes idênticos, um homem de ar intelectual, uma mulher jovem que trajava vestes sarcedotais, uma velha e um jovem, sendo este último possuidor de um olhar deveras inquiridor.

- Majestades. – o músico falou, após se ajoelhar frente à idosa e ao rapaz que possuía um olho castanho e outro azul.

- Rameri. – a mulher falou, deixando cair o manto puído que usava, se metamorfoseando imediatamente em uma bela jovem de pele morena e longos cabelos negros e lisos. – Fico feliz por ver que você acatou o chamado de meu filho.

- A alegria é minha por saber que o grande dia está próximo, Grande Ísis.

- O "grande dia" será amanhã Rameri. – o rapaz que estava ao lado de Ísis respondeu de imediato.

- Amanhã! – Mutef e Senuef, os gêmeos, indagaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Sim. Amset está a par de tudo e todo o nosso exército está preparado para o cerco. – _Hórus_, filho de Ísis respondeu. – Você, Rameri, ficará responsável por facilitar a entrada dos soldados e dos outros Guerreiros no Palácio.

- Já pensou na possibilidade de Seth já está sabendo do ataque? – Rameri indagou ao deus.

- Isso seria possível se você já tiver contado a ele. – Amset, o general dos exércitos de Hórus, devolveu pouco convencido da fidelidade do músico palaciano.

- Ora, ora... E o que eu ganharia se contasse à Seth tudo o que sei? – Rameri retrucou, mantendo no rosto um sorriso sarcástico. – Podem duvidar da minha devoção a Grande Ísis e ao seu filho, o príncipe Hórus, quantas vezes desejares. Mas saibam apenas disso: Eu sirvo apenas ao mais forte.

- Serve apenas a quem melhor lhe convir! E se daqui a um minuto, Seth for conveniente, se prostrará aos pés dele! – Amset perdeu a compostura e quando se levantou rumo ao homem que o olhava sorrindo cinicamente, foi barrado por um jovem de corpo robusto e careca.

- Senhores, por favor, não vamos nos alterar. – Hapi, o escriba que até o momento apenas observava o rumo da conversa, interferiu. – Devemos respeitar a presença dos seres divinos que aqui se encontram e devemos ser sucintos em nossos assuntos, uma vez que temo que até mesmo as arvores mortas daqui parecem ter ouvidos.

- Hapi tem razão. – Nefertari, a sarcedotisa de Ma'at, entreveio.

O general e o músico se entreolharam, nada amistosos. Mesmo assim, a reunião prosseguiu sem nenhum problema. Hórus repassou mais uma vez o que cada um deles, _Guerreiros Escorpiões_, deveriam fazer e cientes de suas obrigações, todos saíram, um por um, a fim de evitarem suspeitas. Rameri foi o primeiro a se retirar, alegando que a guarda do imperador tirano sempre desconfiava de movimentos fora do horário comum.

Ao ver o músico desaparecer em meio à assustadora escuridão presente no pântano, a deusa Ísis que permanecera a maior parte do tempo calada, enfim se levanta do tronco caído e caminha até Amset que conversava com os dois irmãos gêmeos, os guerreiros Senuef e Mutef. Ao verem a deusa se aproximar, os três imediatamente se inclinam em sinal de reverência.

- Senuef e Mutef. Preciso falar com Amset a sós. – o tom de voz da legítima rainha transformou o que seria uma ordem para um pedido ameno.

Imediatamente os jovens saíram, dando à Ísis, chance para continuar a falar: - Seu coração está pesado pelo fardo que está carregando. Mas saiba que este peso também está sendo compartilhado por cada um de nós.

- Majestade. – Amset entreveio. – Meu medo é que um dos que carregam este fardo desista de prosseguir.

- Rameri. – Ísis concluiu, falando o nome do músico e guerreiro em meio a um suspiro.

- Não confio nele. – o jovem general finalmente confessou. – Ele é egoísta em seus sentimentos e suas ações são dúbias. Ele mesmo se entregou ao dizer que serve "apenas ao mais forte".

Nesse momento, sentiu que a suave mão da deusa estava pousada em seu ombro. Ísis o fitava com um ar misterioso, típico dos divinos seres que tudo sabem sobre os anseios humanos.

- Compreendo suas aflições e acredite, sou solidária a elas. Mas peço que dedique seus pensamentos a outros fins, pois Rameri amanhã mostrará a todos, o que ele realmente é e assim, somente assim, descobrirão o porquê de eu ter escolhido a ele para ser um dos sete Guerreiros Escorpiões.

**O ...x...x...x... O**

Todo o Palácio estava mergulhado na mais completa escuridão quando o músico finalmente retornou. Com passos rápidos, ele finalmente retorna à ala serviçal, indo diretamente ao seu aposento. Estranhou o fato de a porta estar entreaberta e imediatamente, seus sentidos ficaram em alerta. Ao adentrar no quarto, trancou a porta. Todo o quarto estava às escuras e nem a luz da Lua parecia conseguir dissipar o breu que se fazia. Sem poder contar com a visão, Rameri apelou para a audição, concentrando-se em cada som que ele poderia escutar. E assim, seus ouvidos conseguiram captar o som de passos bem atrás de si.

Com um movimento rápido, uma das mãos de Rameri conseguiu alcançar o que poderia ser o braço do intruso, o jogando contra a parede, enquanto a outra mão, já apossada de uma fina adaga, se locomovia em direção ao pescoço da pessoa que já estava completamente encurralada. Naquele instante, só era possível escutar a respiração descompassada do invasor que ao sentir o objeto cortante a roçar-lhe a pele, disse:

- Rameri...

Rapidamente ele identificou a voz feminina que dizia o seu nome num misto de medo e prazer. – Tiy? O que fazes aqui? Eu poderia ter lhe matado.

Imediatamente ele retira a adaga do pescoço dela, e caminhando às cegas até uma pequena mesa, onde havia uma tocha toscamente fabricada em madeira. Ao criar o fogo que imediatamente iluminou todo aquele pequeno recinto, o músico se virou para onde a mulher se encontrava, ainda recostada à parede.

Bela. Essa palavra era a síntese daquela mulher à sua frente. O bronze moreno de sua pele brilhava ainda mais com a luz vinda da tocha. Os cabelos encaracolados e castanhos caiam desordenadamente pelo capuz que cobria o corpo esbelto e bem feito. Sua voz novamente voltou a ecoar, sensual e sussurrada:

- Vim fazer o que meu coração manda.

- E o que o seu coração ordena agora? – Rameri indagou, mantendo um ar sério.

Sem resposta verbal, o músico vê a mulher retirando o longo manto que usava, revelando seu corpo nu e completamente preenchido por desenhos – na realidade hieróglifos – que ele logo interpretou como sendo o seguinte trecho poético:

_Meu corpo foi feito por Ámon e inspirado pelo prazer de Hátor._

_Sou serva do meu senhor e senhora do seu amor._

_Sou a amante inspirada pelos deuses._

_A amante-mor do grandioso Seth._

- Tiy. Como conseguiu sair do harém de Seth?

- Intercedi à poderosa _Hátor_ e ela me deu asas para chegar até aqui. – ela declarou, começando a caminhar até o jovem que a olhava num misto de desejo e seriedade. – Não imaginas os dias de agonia que passo naquele harém, Rameri.

- Você é a concubina principal do Imperador. Com certeza deve possuir privilégios.

- Sim, eu possuo. Um aposento somente meu e tudo o que uma mulher pode desejar eu consigo obter com um breve piscar de olhos. Porém, eu não tenho aquilo que o meu coração pede incessantemente. – ao terminar, ela já estava completamente próxima a ele, roçando seus lábios nos dele que por sua vez, mantinha a coxa direita entre as pernas dela, as afastando vagarosamente.

- Tiy. Sabe que se Seth souber disso, ele lhe matará sem pestanejar.

- Matará a nós dois Rameri. – ela retrucou, imediatamente mordendo o lábio inferior dele com volúpia. Suas mãos já percorriam os ombros dele, fazendo com que a túnica que o músico usava, fosse descida até a altura da cintura, deixando o tórax livre para ser tocado.

- Sim, você tem razão. – ele conclui, começando a percorrer com as mãos todo o contorno dos seios dela que palpitavam excitados pelo perigo do encontro e pelo jogo de sedução que se fazia. – E se for para morrer, que morramos satisfeitos e cheios de prazer.

A resposta da concubina foi ainda mais ardente. Sua língua percorreu lentamente o contorno dos lábios do músico, enquanto suas unhas roçavam delicadamente as costas dele que a segurava firmemente pelo braço com a mão direita, enquanto que a sua mão esquerda massageava o busto e ventre dela continuamente, fazendo com que os símbolos desenhados se transformassem em borrões inteligíveis.

- Pare de brincar... – Rameri pedia, já sentindo que estava perdendo o controle sobre seus atos. – E me mostre o porquê de você ser a melhor amante daquele infeliz tirano...

Tiy obedeceu imediatamente e com um gesto rápido, desceu seus braços pelo tronco deste, terminando de despir Rameri. A ponta da língua dela começou a percorrer a pele suada, vagarosamente, para que ele sentisse com intensidade, cada segundo de prazer que ela poderia lhe proporcionar. O excitante passeio começou pelo pescoço - que tinha grudados pelo suor, algumas finas mechas de cabelo do músico – e continuou lentamente pelo tórax, onde parou em cada mamilo, brincando um pouco com os lábios e novamente, prosseguindo seu trajeto, indo parar no ventre, onde brincou um pouco mais, fazendo contornos ao redor do umbigo do homem que olhava cada gesto dela com acurada atenção.

Ainda agachada, ela levantou o rosto e se viu dentro daqueles olhos negros. Sorriu feliz por ver que até mesmo o indiferente músico palaciano estava naquele momento, entregue a ela totalmente.

Ao vê-la sorrir para ele, nua e sensual, sua primeira reação foi a de apagar a tocha que ainda crepitava, fazendo com que a escuridão retornasse novamente aquele lugar que durante uma boa parte daquela madrugada fria e pouco iluminada, só se constatava que havia vida, graças aos sussurros vindos dos amantes.

**O ...x...x...x... O**

_Amarelo. Essa era a cor que melhor descrevia o deserto no qual eu me encontrava. Não somente o deserto de areia movediça, mas também o Sol que estava em seu ápice e a kanópus que me vestia. Tudo era de um amarelo vivo e embaçador. E eu me encontrava nesse mar dourado. Apenas eu e ela._

_A tempestade de areia, ou como era mais comumente chamada, "A Seckmet Amarela". Ela vinha a uma velocidade incrível e eu não conseguia me mover. Por fim, Seckmet me engoliu. O vento fazia com que meu corpo pairasse no ar como uma folha seca, enquanto a areia feria a minha pele através de choques contínuos. Não conseguia enxergar, nem respirar, pois os grãos de terra invadiam como gafanhotos todas as minhas vias vitais. _

_Pela primeira vez eu me sentia um verme prestes a ser tragado. Tentei pedir ajuda, mas ao abrir os lábios, uma generosa quantidade de areia invadiu minha boca, rumo à garganta que imediatamente ficou entupida._

_Senti uma dor imensa romper do lado esquerdo do peito. A ânsia de respirar misturada ao meu temor – sim, eu estava com medo – foram os ingredientes principais para que a explosão rompesse em meu peito. Seria essa é a sensação da morte?_

_- Esfinge!_

**O ...x...x...x... O**

A Lua não havia atingido o quarto quadrante celestial, quando Rameri acordou sobressaltado. Que espécie de sonho fora aquele? Ao se virar, viu Tiy adormecida, com o corpo seminu pelas cobertas. Enfadado, passou a mão na testa, a fim de retirar uma parcela do suor que escorria. Sua mão veio carregada de grãos de areia. Imediatamente, constatou que todo seu corpo parecia que fora banhado pela areia do deserto.

Seria aquele sonho um aviso?

- Esfinge... – Rameri balbuciou aquela palavra que ouvira em seu sonho.

- Rameri...? – a concubina indagou, sentindo que seu companheiro não estava mais deitado ao seu lado no leito. Ao se sentar na cama, ela viu os movimentos do músico dentro do aposento. – O que está acontecendo?

- Tiy. – o músico começou, indo a se sentar ao lado da jovem que o abraçou languidamente. – Vá embora.

- O que disse? – ela novamente indagou, não compreendendo aquelas palavras repentinamente tão duras.

- Eu disse para você ir embora. – ele tornou a repetir, se levantando, enquanto tomava a mão dela para que o acompanhasse até uma janela. – Nesse horário você poderá sair do Palácio sem ser vista.

Enquanto falava, ele a cobria com o mesmo manto que ela usara quando foi se encontrar com ele. Da mesa que estava próxima, ele retirou um saco confeccionado com couro de bode e colocou entre as mãos da concubina que o olhava espantada. Assim, ele prosseguiu:

- Aqui há jóias e alguns bastões de ouro. Você poderá se manter com isso durante algum tempo. Agora vá!

- O que está acontecendo! – dessa vez, Tiy perguntou alterada. O que dera em Rameri afinal? Ela simplesmente não compreendia a atitude do músico. Ele por sua vez, colocou uma das mãos na boca dela, a fim de fazê-la calar.

- Acontecerá algo que eu não posso prever nesse momento. Apenas, posso assegurar que será algo transformador para todos aqueles que vivem nessas terras.

- Tuas palavras me assustam. – Tiy retrucou agora mais calma. Porém, seus olhos estavam marejados de lágrimas. – Eu o verei novamente? Terei você em meus braços mais uma vez?

Rameri se lembrou do sonho que tivera. – Eu não sei. Mas se por acaso não nos encontremos mais, viva a sua vida como sempre desejou, arrume um bom homem e se case com ele. Você merece o melhor, Tiy.

Ela o abraçou, emocionada, mas ainda assim, teve condições de balbuciar: – Eu te amo, Rameri.

Ele a afastou gentilmente e depositou um último beijo em seus lábios. Com um gesto mudo, ele a fez pular a janela, onde ela começou a correr pelos jardins, se perdendo entre a escuridão da madrugada que estava prestes a se findar. Mal fechara a janela, quando ouviu um forte estampido vindo da porta. Calmamente caminhou até ela e ao abri-la, deu de cara com cerca de dez guardas palacianos.

- O Grande Seth quer vê-lo imediatamente!

- Seth? – Rameri devolveu como se a ordem do deus não fosse nada relevante.

- Sim! E se vista com as sua melhor túnica! Afinal, o Imperador quer que você toque a sua melhor melodia para ele! – imediatamente, todos os guardas começaram a rir, como se zombassem do músico. Ele por sua vez, não demonstrava nenhuma reação, o que logo deixaram eles sérios novamente. – Se apresse músico!

**O ...x...x...x... O**

Quando chegou à Sala do Trono, os primeiros raios de Sol começavam a se insinuar pelas frestas da abóbada que parecia atingir os céus. Como recomendado, o músico veio com a sua melhor roupa e seus melhores adornos. Ao terminar de subir o último lance de escadas que davam acesso ao nível do patamar do trono, Rameri mal conseguiu disfarçar a sua surpresa ao ver Seth vestido em uma armadura dourada e sentado no trono de uma forma completamente relaxada. Duas colunas formadas por seus melhores guerreiros – estes também completamente armados – ladeavam o deus que mantinha seu olhar felino por sobre o músico que se inclinou em reverência.

- Hoje será um dia especial, músico. – Seth começou a falar e Rameri não deixou de sentir-se enojado com o tom imperioso e cínico do deus a sua frente. – E por conta disso, quero que tire de sua harpa uma nova melodia. Será que pode fazer isso agora?

Rameri se levantou e indagou: - E que tipo de hino queres que eu cante para o vosso prazer, ó grande deus?

- Não ouses me fazer uma pergunta tão cretina como essa que o fez, homem. Sou Seth, aquele que conhece os pensamentos de todos os homens e principalmente, dos inimigos. – Seth respondeu rispidamente, e concluiu. – Agora me diga: Qual música a sua mente compôs para esse momento? Um hino de amor ou um hino de guerra?

O músico olhou para o deus firmemente. Seth já sabia de tudo.

- Minha mente tem escrito um hino que conta a história de um rei... – Rameri começou a falar, enquanto dedilhava sua harpa. Tinha certeza de estar naquele momento, dentro de um ninho de serpentes, pronto a ser devorado a qualquer instante. Pois bem, se fosse para morrer logo, que antes ele destilasse um pouco de seu veneno também, pensou o músico, que continuou a declamar. – A triste história de um rei justo, amado pelo povo e por sua linda esposa, mas que teve um fim prematuro, quando este foi assassinado pelo próprio irmão. Porém, a triste história desse bondoso rei não terá um fim indigno, pois a vingança baterá na porta do maldito tirano!

Mal terminara de pronunciar a última palavra, Rameri foi arremessado contra uma densa coluna que rachou por toda a sua extensão. A gravidade o chamou ao solo e o baque que se ouviu foi abafado pelo piso em granito rosa que logo se viu tingido de vermelho.

"Então é esse o poder de um deus? Ele apenas levantou o rosto na minha direção e em menos de um piscar de olhos eu já estava caído aqui..." – o jovem pensou, sentindo o corpo completamente esmigalhado pelo golpe.

- Infeliz humano. – Seth falou ainda sentado no trono. - A morte será pouco para quem me ousar me desafiar.

Com dificuldades, Rameri se levantou e o encarou, sem mais temer a nada. – Poderá me reduzir a pó, mas será destronado pelo seu sobrinho. – e apontando o dedo indicador na direção do deus que o ouvia impassível, o desafiou. – Seu tempo de tirania acabou Seth!

Novamente, o corpo de Rameri foi arremessando contra a coluna que finalmente se partiu, trazendo consigo uma parcela do teto que sustentava. No chão, ele alojou sangue, sentindo também que algumas costelas haviam sido quebradas. Dessa vez, o guerreiro não fez mais questão de se levantar. Sentiu que estava abusando da sorte, pois se Seth quisesse, Ele já o teria aniquilado.

Nesse instante, ouviu a voz do deus a declarar aos seus guerreiros. – Irei à frente de batalha. Enquanto isso, livrem-se desse verme.

Mal Seth saiu do salão, seu séqüito foi em direção aonde o cadáver do músico jazeria. Encontraram Rameri desacordado. Assim, dois soldados de patente menor, ergueram o músico pelos braços, o arrastando até uma área mais externa do Palácio. Os sons iminentes da guerra já se faziam presentes por toda a extensão da moradia de Seth. Finalmente, o exército de Hórus e o exército de Seth se confrontavam e não tardaria o momento em que os próprios deuses se digladiariam pessoalmente. Ao chegarem ao centro de um amplo pátio a céu aberto, Sotheb, um dos Chacais de Seth indagou em meio a um sorriso de escárnio:

- Ele está morto?

- Talvez. – Maya, uma mulher que possuía um olho de vidro e usava como arma, garras de metal acopladas em cada dedo, interferiu. – Mas só teremos certeza disso se fizermos à prova.

Assim, ela ergueu sua mão direita ao ar, fazendo com que suas enormes garras cintilassem com a luz oriunda do Sol. O destino de suas garras seriam com certeza, o pescoço do jovem que permanecia desmaiado.

**O ...x...x...x... O**

_Tudo é escuro e frio. Sinto-me como se estivesse em um infinito corredor e o ar me falta._

_- Esfinge._

_Novamente aquela voz. Fria e longe, mas que conseguia passar autoridade. - Quem está aí? – eu indaguei, mas a resposta parece tardar um pouco a vir. – Vamos! Quem está aí?_

_- Aquele que logo o levará para sua nova morada._

_- Nova morada? – eu indago, mas imediatamente sinto-a novamente. A dor. Novamente a maldita dor no meu peito. Não posso... Não posso me render. Não agora!_

**O ...x...x...x... O**

Numa fração de milésimos de segundo, Rameri dá um impulso em seu corpo, afastando-se do golpe que receberia.

- Maldito! – Maya gritou ao ver suas preciosas armas enterradas no piso. – Vai morrer!

- Não agora Maya, eu sinto muito. – Nefertari, uma guerreira escorpião e combatente de Hórus, apareceu vestida em sua armadura que se constituía em uma malha de ouro que muito se assemelhava a um vestido. Porém, seus braços e pernas eram adornados com protetores, tipicamente usados pelos cavaleiros de Athena. Usava também, duas espadas de lâmina fina e longa, feitas do mesmo metal dourado que a guarnecia.

- Nefertari? – Rameri perguntou surpreso, finalmente conseguindo tirar forças para se colocar de pé.

- Você se esqueceu disso, Rameri. – a jovem falou, arremessando a ele uma minúscula estatueta de ouro, que personificava o deus guardião Anúbis. – Acho que agora, poderá lutar em pé de igualdade contra eles.

Ao tocar na estátua, um forte e rápido clarão de luz se formou em volta do rapaz que ao se dissipar, mostrou-se ser uma armadura de poucas peças, mas vitais para a proteção de um corpo humano.

- Maldita sarcedotisa! – Maya grunhia com grande ódio. – Será a primeira a morrer... O que!

- Errado. Vocês serão os primeiros a morrerem. – o guerreiro outorgou, forçando o braço da mulher para trás. - Encontro você daqui a pouco, Nefertari.

- Certo.

Quando a sacerdotisa desapareceu do ângulo de visão daqueles que estavam no pátio externo, os aliados de Seth começaram a cercar Rameri, que novamente pode se manter em uma postura que demonstrava superioridade.

- Como pretende destruir a dez Chacais sozinho? Tocando harpa? – Sotheb provocou, começando a se concentrar, fazendo que o seu corpo começasse a liberar uma fraca, mas intrigante aura que tinha uma coloração enegrecida.

- Nove. – Maya interrompeu, concluindo: – Não vou deixar a infeliz da Nefertari fugir dessa vez! – soltando-se do guerreiro escorpião, a mulher começa a correr, rumo à saída do Palácio.

Ao verem a guerreira sair em disparada para fora do Palácio, os nove restantes começaram a elevar, cada um, o seu _ka_, fazendo com que Rameri também elevasse o seu espírito de luta que ao contrário dos demais, era de um tom que variava entre o prateado e o dourado. Nesse momento, toda a luz ao redor começou a desaparecer, dando espaço somente a uma intrigante ilusão de ótica.

- Agora, eu poderei comprovar que todos vocês não passam de esterco em minhas sandálias. – Rameri provocou, saindo da posição de defesa e assumindo uma postura de ataque, que fez com que a ilusão que todos ali presenciavam, tomasse relevos bem mais realistas.

- O que demônios significa isso! – um dos homens indagou, atemorizado ao se verem dentro de uma espécie de cubo, completamente incrustado de símbolos egípcios que revelavam os rituais que precediam ao julgamento de uma alma.

- Isso significa que todos vocês estão agora, dentro do tribunal de Osíris. – Rameri respondeu, expandindo ainda mais o seu poder. - Seus corações serão agora, pesados por Ma'at e se por acaso, forem mais pesados do que uma pluma de íbis, serão condenados a arderem no Inferno Final!

Ao fazer um rápido movimento com seu braço, os nove guerreiros gritaram em uníssono, sentindo que seus corações eram arrancados à força da caixa torácica, sendo imediatamente levados a uma espécie de balança que saiu de uma das paredes do estranho cubo. Gemendo de dor e desespero, viram que o peso de seus corações, fez com que a balança pendesse pesadamente, comprovando serem estes mais pesados que a leve pluma do pássaro.

- Oh... Que pena. – dessa vez, foi o músico que zombou. – Seus corações estão pesados de tantos pecados.

- Pie... Piedade...! – Sotheb implorava, com os olhos marejados de lágrimas.

- Piedade...? – Rameri retrucou.

Do lado de fora do Palácio, os soldados que estavam guerreando pararam momentaneamente com suas disputas ao ouvirem os gritos desesperados vindos de dentro do Palácio. Após alguns minutos, os portões da Casa Real deram passagem à Rameri que caminhava tranqüilo, mesmo estando banhado pelo sangue dos seus infelizes adversários. Seu olhar era de sobremaneira felino, demonstrando que ele se entregaria àquela guerra com todas as suas forças. E assim, o fez.

As penosas batalhas daquele dia se estenderam quase que completamente nos arredores do Palácio, numa região coberta pelo deserto da região hoje conhecida como _Saqqara_. Lá, era possível contemplar uma visão surreal: os soldados de Seth, homens robustos e afeiçoados à guerra, pelejavam enlouquecidamente contra um exército formado por seres de feições bastante semelhantes ao do temido Minotauro grego: corpos humanos até a altura do tórax e cabeça em formato de chacais. Esses seres mágicos faziam parte da falange comandada por _Anúbis_, o deus chacal, que também pelejava solidário à causa de Hórus.

E nesse ínterim de batalhas, onde todos estavam concentrados em suas missões individuais que se somadas, dariam a vitória ou a derrota, o músico palaciano se viu novamente cercado por dezenas de guerreiros, que pareciam terem atingido um propósito em comum: o de levarem para uma parte bem afastada do deserto, que estranhamente estava com o seu céu nublado e continha por sobre si, uma névoa embaçadora.

Rameri xingou-se mentalmente por ter se dado ao luxo de cair nessa armadilha. Mas já que se encontrava ali, deveria ao menos, dar cabo aos algozes. Depois ele se preocuparia em achar o caminho de volta até seus companheiros.

Ele respirava regularmente, a fim de fazer com que seus ferimentos não o fizesse perder a consciência por completo. Quando viu que seus adversários se aproximavam com suas lanças, espadas e foices, Rameri começou a elevar seu ka. Tudo demonstrava que aquele solo iria beber o sangue de infelizes homens que haviam inutilmente, se curvado para o lado negro e obscuro do poder. Porém...

- Seckmet! – um dos homens bradou, apontando em direção ao horizonte, de onde vinha a uma velocidade impressionante, uma enorme onda formada pela areia do deserto.

Assim que avistaram o fenômeno, uma significativa parcela dos guerreiros começou a correr, porém em vão. A tempestade de areia já estava a menos de cem metros de distância.

A intenção primeira de Rameri não foi diferente. Ele quis correr o máximo que poderia, para se livrar daquela nuvem tão mortífera. Mas ao sentir que sua boca havia se enchido de sangue e que suas pernas começaram a não obedecer-lhe no momento em que caíram ao solo, fracas demais pelo esforço, ele entreabriu os lábios, deixando escapar uma única palavra:

- Esfinge.

E o sonho que tivera finalmente se concretizou.

Mesmo com o som ensurdecedor do vento, o músico ainda conseguia escutar os gritos desesperados dos homens que sem piedade, eram arremessados ao solo, graças à força latente do vendaval. Porém, ele continuava de joelhos no chão, em meio a grande ventania, que fazia com que seu rosto fosse chicoteado pelos grãos de areia que voavam rápido pelo ar. Mais uma vez, sentiu que mais sangue subia a sua garganta e num gesto instintivo, elevou uma das mãos até a boca, para evitar que o líquido rubro escorresse ainda mais.

- Esfinge.

O guerreiro levantou o rosto e abriu os olhos na direção àquela voz que já lhe era tão familiar. O que viu de certo modo o espantou.

Em meio à cortina de areia que a tempestade formava, um vulto que possuía contornos humanos, caminhava tranquilamente rumo ao guerreiro. Rameri pôde finalmente ver que aquele que se aproximava não poderia ser um ser humano qualquer.

- Quem é? – Rameri indagou, mas logo sentiu necessidade de baixar seu olhar, pois os olhos que o encaravam eram frios e severos demais.

- Seu novo senhor. – o estranho respondeu com a sua voz ecoando autoritária, acima do som do vendaval.

- Não sirvo a dois senhores. – Rameri retrucou, nesse momento se sentindo que seu corpo estava mais leve e que agora, poderia obedecer melhor aos seus instintos, o que realmente aconteceu quando finalmente conseguiu se por de pé e mais uma vez, tornou a encarar o estranho ser que lhe transmitia uma autoridade incomum.

- Se estivesses vivo com certeza a tua lógica estaria certa.

"Se estivesses vivo"! Rameri imediatamente olhou a sua volta e pôde constatar o que parecia ser impossível: seu corpo jazia ajoelhado, com os olhos ainda abertos e sem brilho, sendo completamente soterrado pela areia que começava a se acalmar.

- O... O que...?

- Está morto. Mas teu espírito é forte e isso eu pude sentir quando estava em meu Reino.

Sim, disso Rameri não tinha dúvidas. Estava morto e ninguém, nem mesmo a deusa Ísis e seu filho Hórus poderiam ajudá-lo a se sair daquela situação, que o deixou completamente a mercê daquele ser à sua frente. Nesse instante, a ventania de areia cessou repentinamente, da mesma forma de como havia começado.

- Não é Osíris, disso eu sei bem. – o jovem recomeçou ao analisar a fisionomia do que estava à sua frente: alto, pele branca e longos cabelos negros onde uma mecha escondia parte de seu rosto que era também adornado por expressivos olhos verdes. – Mas sei também que é alguém a quem eu devo acima de tudo, respeitar.

- Exatamente, guerreiro. Sou aquele que chamam de _O Invisível_. – e apontando ao céu que começava a tomar para si, tonalidades entre o laranja e o azul escuro, disse: - Veja, a tua estrela acabou de nascer.

O jovem notou que uma estrela diferente havia aparecido no céu oeste. Seu brilho era pálido, mas parecia ter um poder sublimar que deixou Rameri hipnotizado e que o fez rapidamente, compreender tudo o que estava se passando com ele naquele exato instante.

- Eu não sou mais do Mundo dos Viventes, mas agora me vejo recém-nascido para o Mundo dos Mortos... E para a Vossa serventia. – ao dizer tais palavras, se ajoelhou mostrando-se reverente.

O ser divino que se encontrava de pé sorriu intimamente.

– Agora, teu nome não será mais Rameri, aquele que lutou por Ísis como um guerreiro-escorpião. Teu nome agora será Esfinge, o espectro do _Faraó_.

Ele inclinou a cabeça, aceitando mudamente seu novo batismo. Batismo realizado sobre a guerra, o sangue e a morte. Aliança de interesses entre deus e homem.

**O ...x...x...x... O**

Os olhos castanhos percorriam calmos pela encosta. Seu dono examinava cautelosamente, tentando discernir qualquer movimento estranho àquele local sempre deserto e ausente de vida. Para sua satisfação, não foi preciso ficar observando horas a fio. Suas vítimas haviam acabado de chegar.

Tratava-se de um casal. Um cavaleiro e uma dama de trejeitos delicados. Eles caminhavam um atrás do outro, marcando ritmicamente os preciosos passos que os levariam a uma nova vida, onde finalmente poderiam se amar sem as algemas eternas da morte. O observador lembrou-se que havia visto um caso parecido nas eras mitológicas e sorriu enigmaticamente. Afinal, o que não aconteceu na era de ouro dos deuses, não poderia ser diferente nessa era que estaria prestes a pertencer a um único deus: o seu senhor.

Mesmo assim, seus pensamentos não deixaram de lembrá-lo de certa mulher que havia conhecido em vida, o que ele logo retrucou dizendo mentalmente que Tiy era simplesmente passado. Um passado deveras distante.

E assim, Esfinge de Faraó começou a caminhar, prestes a executar a armadilha planejada por Pandora: a de impedir que Orpheu de Lyra e sua amada Eurídice, encontrassem o caminho de volta à vida e que finalmente ficassem condenados pelo resto de suas existências a ficarem no Mundo dos Mortos.

Sem dúvida, um plano ardiloso e mesquinho, pensou, mas que deveria ser feito por ele. Afinal, essa seria a sina de todo aquele que era fadado a "servir ao mais forte".

**O ...x... FIM ...x... O**

**Glossário:**

_Kemet:_ Nome que era dado ao Egito Antigo.

_Seth:_ Deus egípcio que personificava o mal, irmão de Osíris.

_Néftis:_ Deusa dos desertos, irmã de Ísis e esposa de Seth.

_Bés:_ Deus da música e das artes.

_Ísis:_ Deusa da magia e dos mistérios, irmã de Néftis, esposa de Osíris e mãe de Hórus.

_Osíris:_ Primeiro deus a governar o Egito e que após ser morto por seu próprio irmão, se tornou o deus-juiz dos espíritos dos mortos.

_Hórus:_ Deus-falcão filho de Ísis e Osíris.

_Guerreiros Escorpiões_: De acordo com a mitologia egípcia, Ísis era protegida por sete escorpiões mágicos. Por isso, a denominação "escorpiões" para os sete guerreiros que fazem na fanfic, a guarda de elite da deusa Ísis.

_Hátor:_ Deusa egípcia do amor.

_Saqqara:_ Região desértica do Egito, local de onde provém as primeiras pirâmides que se têm notícia.

_O Invisível:_ Etimologia (significado de um nome) dada à Hades.

_Faraó:_ Em hebraico, significa "Casa Grande". É o nome dado aos reis egípcios.

_Kanópus:_ Era o nome dado aos quatro jarros sagrados que guardavam as vísceras dos mortos depois de mumificados. Na fanfic, é o nome dado às armaduras dos guerreiros-escorpiões.

_Ka:_ É a denominação que os antigos egípcios usavam para descrever o poder sobrenatural dos seres humanos e dos deuses. Em outras palavras, Ka é a mesma coisa de "Cosmos" em Saint Seiya.

**...x...x...x...**

**_Notas finais (Aleluia! \o/):_**

****

_Essa fanfic partiu de uma vontade imensa de tentar desvendar o ar de mistério que ronda os Espectros de Hades. E por que Esfinge de Faraó? Bom, eu sempre tive uma quedinha pela rica cultura egípcia e devo admitir que esse Espectro havia me conquistado exatamente pela sua raiz egípcia. ._

_Bom, o papo está bom, mas como diz certo cantor, "no mais, estou indo embora"! Rsrsrsrs..._

_Um forte abraço a todos e obrigada pela força que vocês sempre passam a mim! ._

****

**_Arthemisys_**


End file.
